


Meet Me Half Way

by XxClockWorkxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Connor, alpha Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: The nerve of that bastard! He's just been trying to keep the fucker safe, and every time this is what he gets. Attitude! From an Omega of all things!





	Meet Me Half Way

This has gotten out of hand. All they seemed to be doing now-a-days is arguing. Not that they didn't do that in the beginning, but this is...things are bad now. Strange because statistically speaking no other Alpha/Omega or Alpha/Beta partners had this much head butting. It's usually better to pair the two that way, and why Alpha's are never paired with other Alphas. It'd just mean nothing would get done because the two will always fight over who is right, or who's the leader. Hank knows that this has been the opposite of any normal pairing of partners since he met the android, but Connor isn't the normal Omega. He leans more towards angry Beta if anything, and it throws off their equilibrium. He knows he shouldn't even be arguing, shouldn't be screaming at the android so hard that he sees stars, and feels the veins in his neck tighten with each word.

 

“I don't fucking care about the other androids on the case! _You_ are my android, not them!” He screams at the stubborn jackass across him.

 

Of course Connor yells right back, eyes lidded, narrowed in anger as his LED flashes red. The nerve of the artificial Omega.

 

“Last I checked, androids were free, Lieutenant! Without masters, and able to do as they please so long as it isn't harming anyone! I was asked to take this case, to lead the other androids through it, and I will!”

 

His arms are crossed at his chest, probably to prevent himself from reaching out to hit Hank. They've had some pretty bad accidents happen during their past arguments. One would think Hank had learned not to piss off his smaller but much stronger partner, but he's never been afraid of Connor. Never had a reason to, and won't start now. He backs down to no one, especially not some confused Omega.

 

He squares his shoulders as he pushes away from the wall he was leaning on in the hallway.

 

“The hell you will! I don't give a fuck what Fowler asked you to do, I'm fuckin' _telling_ you the answer is no! Get it through your fuckin' processors now before you piss me off!”

 

“Oh, before you're pissed off?!” Connor replies stepping into Hank's space, and Hank instinctively prepares for a fight, raising his chin in a challenge at the younger officer.

 

Connor does the same defiantly, smaller fangs looking like playthings compared to Hank's, and now they are locked in a stare down. Hank growls fangs coming to his lower lip now as he warns his partner against his next actions.

 

“I don't wanna hurt you kid, but you are pressing that button.”

 

Connor rolls his brown eyes. “Your threats are weightless Lieutenant we both know that. I'm stronger than you, faster than you....hmm, must be pretty shattering to that Alpha pride of yours.”

 

Another growl, louder this time, and despite Connor's big words Hank catches the tiny flinch. As always though, the android doesn't back off.

 

“I'm tired of this shit you know? Sometimes I wonder why Fowler even partnered us. You deserve a guy like Gavin, an Alpha who'll slap the circuits out of you without a second thought on it. I've been kind Connor, to kind...”

 

Hank can hear the stress in his own voice, he's exhausted with the fighting, and he's tired of convincing himself that these little larger than needed fights they have are good for keeping them on their toes. He's done with that excuse. He's not making anymore for this fucked up thing between them. He sighs, pushing past Connor and moving to the living room to get his jacket.

 

“Where are you going?” Connor questions with anger still in his voice.

 

“What's it to ya? You're gonna be gone in a few for your mission any way. Just fuckin' lock up before you head out, and leave the key I gave you under the mat.”

 

He said that last bit with finality, and can hear the angry whirling from inside Connor as he opens the front door.

 

“I'm not doing that.” The android gives, and Hank's brows meet in barely restrained irritation.

 

“It's _my_ fuckin' key. You don't get to tell me what you're not gonna do with it.”

 

He scoffs. “You gave it to me, therefore it is mine now. Being childish about a mere-”

 

“No one's being childish here, but you Connor! I gave you that damn key, because I thought we were closer! I thought we'd gotten past all the bullshit, worked through our differences, but you are still the same damn machine from back then!”

 

He doesn't have to turn to know there's a hurt look on Connor's face, doesn't have to see it to know he's just called someone he cares deeply about the most hurtful thing he can in their eyes. It was the anger, that Alpha pride the other spoke of earlier, and his own hurting that made him say that word. It's out there though, sitting in the thick silence between them currently, and there's nothing he can do about it. He opens the front door wider, slamming it behind him when he steps through.

 

_The nerve of that bastard! He's just been trying to keep the fucker safe, and every time this is what he gets. Attitude! From an Omega of all things!_

 

He knows that it's just Connor trying to impress his new boss, the kid was always an overachiever, by the book type guy during their investigations. He just wants to climb the ladder, much like Hank himself did before Cole passed. All that fire was the same flame he had in him when he first got into law enforcement, but it waned when he lost everything that mattered. He's heard a few people say that maybe God had sent Connor into his life for that very reason, to replace Cole.

 

_Nothing, and no one could ever replace Cole._

 

On top of that, he didn't see Connor as a son, despite how childish the other could be. It was no surprise, not since he first saved Hank's life, that he felt something more complex for the android. He'd assumed that over time Connor felt the same, but for all their bonding during the deviant investigation, Connor becoming one himself, seemed to show an ugly side of his partner. It was so close to the machine he saw initially, despite how opinionated with his feelings Connor was, that sometimes Hank considered if Connor felt anything at all. All he cared about was work, driven more than ever to his so called mission. He'd put himself in danger to please the higher ups, needing repair after repair like it's no big deal. Sometimes he'd get killed then come back and Hank would wonder how much of his mind he'd lost in the transfer. He'd be both worried and angry, only to be met with Connor's indifference or own anger, then a fight would happen. This time he skipped that part.

 

_What's the point if the idiot is just gonna fight him on it at every step of the way?! Let him keep getting himself injured! See if he cares!_

 

As he drives along the wet streets, windshield wipers keep the heavy rain from blinding him, he plays his metal music as loud as possible. There's something therapeutic about letting his old bones feel the frantic beat through the speakers. It clears his head despite how chaotic it sounds to others who don't have a taste for it.

 

_Connor likes his music..._

 

His eyes fall on the empty seat beside him, lip tugging upward at the memory of him drowning out an angry Connor with his music. The android's face was so twisted with anger, but his LED had stayed blue some how that day. The first day Connor told him he hated him. It was a shocker, but the small smirk on Connor's face made Hank see through the wall.

 

_That son of a bitch feels something for him. He just knows it, but every time he gets Connor close to admitting it, or even showing it they end up in a battle for dominance. What the hell was Connor trying to prove?_

 

That's not the way of Alpha's and Omega's at all. Sure not all Omegas attract all Alpha's and vice versa, and yeah it can be said that maybe Connor just wasn't into him that way, but Hank's an old dog. He's learned all the tricks, and he knows what he knows. He can smell it on Connor.

 

_Like a sterile woodsy scent. Odd, but uniquely Connor. He likes the whiffs of it he gets._

 

Moments when they are just passing by each other at a crime scene, when he makes eye contact with the other at the station, he can smell him. It's clear as day how Connor is already his, but it's like the guy himself didn't get the memo. For years they've danced around this, and now Hank's growing tired of it.

 

_If he wants to be a lonely, miserable, brown-noser for the DPD then he can have at it!_

 

Sighing, he looks back to the road, maybe he'll pick up some groceries while he's out.

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

 

His eyes were wide when he'd turned to his block, steadily getting closer to his home. His neighbors were all outside, some on their porches, and others leaning on their gates, all of their attention on his house. Hank knew why, he'd caught a wind of it as soon as he'd turned the corner. He presses on the gas alittle more all but swinging the car into his drive way instead of parking. He cuts the engine, gets out groceries forgotten, and approaches his door.

 

“What happen Anderson? Got a hot lady in there all lonely?” One of his neighbors teases, and Hank flips him off as he gets his keys out.

 

He hears the others laughing behind him when he accidentally drops them, his body's response to the pheromones in the air making his hands shake.

 

“Calm down there Hank, we aren't after your prize. Just out enjoying the fresh air.” The other neighbor on the right says.

 

_Yeah, right._

 

“Do you two ever shut up?”

 

“Afraid not buddy, but that's why you love us.”

 

Hank rolls his eyes as he bends down to pick up the keys, and the door opens. Slowly he lifts his head, eyes rolling up Connor's frame to the sad look in his eyes.

 

“Oh isn't he a cutie. Didn't know you liked em young buddy.” One neighbor says.

 

“Smells damn good too.” Another one adds with a sniff.

 

Quickly Hank straightens, telling his neighbors to fuck off as he pushes Connor back into the house and closes the door behind him. He takes a second after locking it to gather himself until he can gain enough control over the fire in his veins. With a long sigh he turns around to look at his partner.

 

“What the hell are you thinking?! Don't you know all my neighbors are Alphas?! If you're gonna release your scent do that shit in an Omega zone!”

 

Connor was just standing there silently, looking at the floor, but now he lowers himself to the arm of the couch. His shoulders are sagging in a defeated way, one Hank hasn't scene since that night at Eden when the girls got away.

 

“I'm sorry Hank....I just feel so...bad.”

 

Hank's nose twitches at the stronger wave of scent that comes after Connor's explanation. Holding his breath he moves over to the kitchen, turning on the sink's water.

 

“Ok, well stop being sad, you are giving off the wrong scent for fuck's sake.”

 

He splashes the water in his face, and can smell rather than hear Connor join him in the kitchen. There's a thought to open a window, but then he'd be broadcasting Connor's vulnerable state to the whole block even more than the Omega has.

 

“I'm sorry I've been so difficult Hank. I don't mean to be. I just want to do a great job, accomplish all my missions.”

 

Hank nods, sweat rolling down his face from multiple places at his hair line.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know! Just...dammit I can't think! Can you...ugh!”

 

Connor flinches at the loud sound of frustration, and Hank instantly changes the scowl on his face to a soft frown. He urges Connor to just calm down, and relax when he sees the tears threatening to spill from those brown eyes.

 

Connor covers them instead with his hands. “I'm constantly messing things up with you. I don't know why..I ju-just...feeling...these feelings make me so...angry and I take it out on you when you when I can't handle them and...”

 

He's starting to sniffle now, and Hank is doing his best to fight off his natural reaction to Connor's silent cry of need in the air. Again he tries to explain things to the oblivious android. Of course he wouldn't understand what's happening because he's still new to feeling even after some years.

 

_He probably isn't even aware of what he's doing._

 

“You have to....need to relax C-Connor. You're getting yourself all worked up and it's enhancing your scent. You smell...” He couldn't finish that line and Connor misinterprets it as Hank saying he smells bad.

 

“Really?! I'm trying to explain why I've been so angry with you and you tell me I stink?!”

 

Connor's eyes are still wet, but they are narrowed now.

 

“No you idiot! I didn't finish! I meant to say you smell like...you need an Alpha!” Hank gives, and Connor looks confused, looking down at himself.

 

“I am not releasing any pheromones with intent to-”

 

“Well no shit! But you are releasing an intent to be comforted, and trust me, that's strong enough! Too damn strong at that! I smelled you all the way down the street! You need to calm down before....”

 

_Before what? He touches him? Takes him to his bedroom? All Connor is asking for is comfort, his scent is screaming don't leave me, and Hank knows it's intended for him, but he's not sure why. What does Connor want exactly?_

 

“What do you....need me to do to calm you down?” He questions, feeling light headed the more he stands in this kitchen with the other.

 

Connor blinks at him, ever the oblivious android, and then he looks around sadly. His hands come up to his arm, a self cradling motion as he speaks.

 

So this is what Connor is like when he openly shows his Omega traits.

 

“Do you really want your key back? Can I keep it? Please?”

 

Hank raises a brow. “Uh...sure you can keep it.”

 

_The hell is happening? One minute he's yelling at him, now he's all but begging him to keep his key._

 

Connor sighs in relief, but still looks pent up a bit. “You don't see me as just a machine....do you? And....you aren't requesting another partner right? ”

 

Those questions hurt, not because of his guilt, but because of how painful it looked for Connor to ask him them. It's something Connor should never have to wonder, but Hank is an asshole, and he knows that much so he shakes his head.

 

“No. I didn't mean to say all that...I...you're alive Connor...alive and you feel. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I'd never want to replace you.”

 

Those brown eyes are on the floor now, and there's a hint of something else in Connor's scent as he steps away from the table, and over to Hank. Hank's heart is beating fast in his chest, aided by the chemical reaction of his hormones.

 

“Will you....hold me?”

 

_Oh fuck...._

 

He tries to open his mouth, but at this proximity Connor's needy scent is drowning him. He coughs, wanting to turn away, but that might hurt Connor's feelings as well. Instead he just watches with wide eyes as Connor takes those last steps into his personal space, resting his head on Hank's chest in a casual submissive manner. The contact leaves him dizzy even through clothing, and he releases a shivering breath. It takes all of his strength to not grip the Omega possessively when he wraps his arms supportively around the other. He rubs careful light circles on Connor's back.

 

“Yeah...I'll uh, I'll hold you.”

 

“Thank you...don't leave me Hank. I _can_ do better. I know it.”

 

Connor is sniffing him, taking in his scent, and when he nuzzles his face into Hank's shirt Hank has to close his eyes. His bearded chin is resting in Connor's hair, and he uses the moment to try and relax. This isn't sexual, he scared Connor, made him believe he'd leave him alone. As an Alpha it's only right for him to soothe the Omega's fears away. He doesn't normally do this for Omega friends, being the grumpy old asshole he is, but Connor is special.

 

_This isn't sexual. This isn't sexual. This isn't sexual. This isn't sexual._

 

He keeps the mantra playing in his head, until he smells less and less of Connor's need and worry. When the scent is gone enough for him to breath properly, he takes a large breath through his nose.

 

“I'm sorry Hank. I know how hard that must've been for you. I haven't...I don't know how to control it yet.” Connor says against his shirt, those lips of his hinting at dangerous spots he could kiss when Hank's shirt is off.

 

Shaking that thought away he gives a gruff no problem as his reply.

 

_That explains why Connor only ever shows negative moods of anger with him. If he showed this before, there's no telling what Hank would do to him in the moment._

 

“It's no secret how I feel Hank...I only find myself aggravated that I can't properly integrate to some of my feelings. If you...if you give me time I can...learn to let you in.”

 

_Let me in? What does he mean exactly?_

 

Connor slowly looks up at him, hands coming in between them, but he doesn't push away. He just braces himself there, fingers gripping Hank's shirt desperately.

 

“I don't want to argue and fight like we do any more. That's not how I want to respond to these...feelings for you. Please Hank, don't leave me because of my inability to-”

 

“Shut up Con. I'm not going any where. I'm too use to you being around. I only said what I said in anger, but one thing is true. I see you as mine. Mine to help, mine to care for, mine to argue with, and even mine to hold.”

 

The look in Connor's eyes says so much, but he doesn't speak so Hank continues.

 

“You are free, your own man. You have the right to do whatever you want like you said, but I just worry about you. Seeing you hurt, hurts me. I get alittle pissed with you when you take on all this risky shit. I don't wanna lose you Connor.”

 

_Finally, finally he's able to say how he really feels!_

 

Connor's LED is yellow for a few seconds, then returns to blue as he smiles.

 

“I understand. I don't want to lose you either, so I try my best to be the best partner I can be. Be as good as you are.”

 

_So he's mimicking him? That would explain why they never saw eye to eye on things. How hilarious, an Omega imitating an Alpha._

 

Hank shakes his head. “I don't need you to be like me. I can barely handle myself, two Hank's aren't wanted. Be you Connor, just don't get yourself hurt ok?”

 

He nods. “I'll do better Hank, I promise.”

 

“Don't do better, just meet me half way here.”

 

“Meet you half way?”

 

This time Hank nods, taking Connor by his wrist and leading him over to the sofa. The moment he sits, Connor sits across his lap, and once again Hank forces himself to just see it as Connor needing comfort, nothing sexual right now.

 

_Submissive Connor is a welcome change though._

 

“I want you to talk to me more, open up alittle, and I'll do the same. You give me patience, and I'll return it. No more fighting and arguing if we can help it.”

 

“Got it.” Connor says with a very military like nod, and Hank huffs a laugh.

 

“And relax, I'm not just your partner.”

 

Connor leans into him, catching Hank off guard with a soft kiss to his lips. When he leans back, he sees so much more affection in the android's eyes than he'd realize possible.

 

“I know you're not. You mean much more than that to me.”

 

_So he does feel the same._

 

Hank smiles, brighter than he has in a long time, leaning forward to return the kiss he just received. This kiss is longer, and he knows he should pull away, but Connor is releasing another scent now.

 

_Desire._

 

“Fuck that's intoxicating.” He says against Connor's lips, and Connor's face seems to glow blue a little.

 

He's seen his hands do something similar when linking with other androids, but this looks closer to blushing. He pauses to study the other's face, and Connor looks away bashfully.

 

“Damn. You surprise me more and more everyday. What other secrets have you been hiding from me?” He jokes.

 

Brown meets blue, and Hank is frozen in place by Connor's next words.

 

“I want to be with you. You make me nervous Hank, but...in time...I hope that perhaps we can...explore the possibilities of a serious relationship. If...you'd like.”

 

Hank doesn't know what to say to that so he just nods like a dope. Either way the happy smile he gets from Connor is a reward.

 

“I'll meet you half way Hank, but there's a lot you'll have to teach me.”

 

“That's all I ask. I'm no expert myself, but we can learn together.” He gives the smiling android in his lap.

 

“What will you teach me first?”

 

Hank shakes his head at how Connor makes even the most human thing into an equation or lesson, but shrugs as his hands hold his android's hips.

 

“What would you like to learn first?”

 

He watches the innocent little smile on Connor's face become a playful one as his LED comes to life with yellows and blues. When he's apparently found an answer he looks Hank right in the eyes.

 

“Teach me how to pleasure you.”

 

Hank can't help the soft and low growl that rumbles through him before he asks if Connor is sure. The android nods, affirming his answer, and Hank stands up. He holds Connor to him bridal style as he walks them in the direction of the bedroom. Connor is heavy, but not too heavy so he takes his time, enjoying the way Connor buries his face in his neck.

 

“This time will be just about you. I'd like to learn about your pleasure as well, and then we can learn about me. Deal?” He gives just before pushing the door open.

 

Sumo comes trotting out and into the living room to his doggy bed, and they both laugh as he flops down to go right back to sleep.

 

“Deal.”

 

Hank carries Connor over to the bed, laying him down like he's fragile, and gets pulled down with him into a passionate kiss. As their lips move, Hank's hands stripping Connor of his clothing, he hears the other whispering something.

 

“Don't ever leave me Hank, please.” He's saying, and it tugs at Hank's heart.

 

He thought he was clear that his words were just out of anger, but they must've held more weight for Connor. He needs to reassure him that they are ok, that no one could ever take his place in Hank's life.

 

He kisses Connor's forehead before looking into those brown depths.

 

“Never.”

 


End file.
